zootopiafandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Fang
Nicole Fang is a mean, ambitious and fake Jackal, who wants to become the populist Pop star in the World. Bigger then Gazelle. Character belongs to @TheWarriorDogs Nicole Fang ''' Personality Nicole Fang is a mean, ambitious, very confident, energetic, inpatient, sometimes selfish and arrogant Jackal. She also shows everyone in Zootopia, that she's a harmless and friendly mammal, which is fake. Appearance '''General: Nicole is a brown furred Jackal with lighter paws, a dark brown tail, a stripe that goes from her head through her back to her tail, beige chest, cheeks, belly, highlights around her eyes, a dark brown nose, darker eye shadows, yellow eyes and a dark brown fringe that goes over her right eye and human hair, that often is laying on her left or right shoulder. Attire: She always wears purple dresses, two bracelets and a necklace with a star and a microphone. Occupation: Nicole Fang is a pop star in Zootopia, that isn't really known there. She appears in Zootopia 2 and Zootopia Revenge Backstory: Nicole was born in Sahara Square. When she was born, her mother died cause of bleeding, and never know her mother. Her father grew her up, and tried to spend time with her only daughter, Nicole. When Nicki was 5 years old, her father took her to a concert, and she really enjoyed the performance on the stage. He music, the noises of the fans, and to be in the spotlight have become a dream for the little jackal. At the end of the performance, the singer told the whole crowd, that everyone is capable to do anything and become anything they want. After that speech, Nicole decided to become a pop star. So, one day in the school, she joined a talent show, and she decided to sing. So at that day, she sang, and really enjoyed it, but it wasn't the same like in the concert she was, and everyone clapped with their paws. No, only her father clapped, whom even wasn't really happy to see her daughter trying to be a pop star. So, she ran out, and swore herself to show everyone, that she is able to become the best known and populist Pop star not only in Zootopia in the whole world. Relationship & Friends: Mother: never known Father: Roy Fang Siblings: N/A Friends: Luna, Vany Fox Colleges: Ramon Zorro , Vany Fox , Luna, Jack Coon Enemies: Gazelle, Judy, Nick, Annie, Sheen, Police Department Boyfriend/ Girlfriend: N/A Crush: N/A Best phrases: " When Gazelle isn't in the spotlight anymore, then everyone will know me, and I will become popular and known" - talking to Luna " Goood Morning Zootopia, I am Nicole Fang and then newest Pop star"-'' ''talking to whole Zootopia trough monitor'' " oh shut up!" - talking to Ramon Zorro Trivia: - Nicole is a jackal - wants to become a Pop Star - born in Zootopia - her mother died, when she was born Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Zootopia Character Category:Zootopia Category:Antogists Category:Females Category:Predators Category:Canids Category:Canine Category:Anatogist Category:Antagonist